The Jet
The Jet was a transdimensional space. It was also a space-time vessel, and could time travel to any place at any point in time. Its outside appearance could be altered. It originally appeared to be a silver-coloured jet plane, but Zach Archer changed its appearance to that of a golden door. History Before Zach According to San, the Jet was Thorarhan technology. At some point, the Jet fell into the hands of Than Yttar. Before he died, he left a holographic message on a holo-projector for whoever found the Jet next to discover. In 3224, the Jet teleported above the surface of Valkyrie. It landed outside Rising Heights. Zach Archer, San and Smithson all went to look at it. Smithson noticed how the Jet seemed expensive and got on it to look around. Zach and San followed him and Smithson accidentally made the Jet take-off and enter the Void. After Smithson was pulled out into the Void, Zach landed the Jet, appearing on Adar Fet in the same year. After Zach had helped free the Adarin from the Followers of Gatek, he and Xavican got on the Jet and discovered Yttar's message. Zach became the new owner of the Jet after the information from Yttar was downloaded into his brain. He then left in the Jet, heading for Valkyrie. A new owner Zach later took the Jet on a trip to the Xton system for a test flight, after which he then used it to travel in time for the first time and visited New Egypt in 2406. Before landing, he changed the Jet's appearance to a golden door, so that it would blend into the environment of New Egypt and be more inconspicuous than a large jet. He later returned to the Jet with Rawkin Thurne to get clothes that suited the society more. After defeating Sevekchus, Zach brought Ankhtenak into the Jet and offered to take her anywhere in the universe at any point in time. She wanted to see the planet Aycarda 37, but as Zach was about to land there, he got interrupted by a message from Cadar Hamish, who thought Yttar still owned the Jet. He landed the Jet on Earth in 2158 anyway, and Hamish asked him to use the Jet for a mission to Kadius. Zach accepted, and brought Hamish's team to Kadius on the Jet. When the mission had finished and Techor Inc. was destroyed, the survivors of the team re-entered the Jet to be taken home to Earth, and Zach invited Ekanz R-868 to be a passenger on the Jet. Zach next originally thought of visiting the planet Anywhere, but instead decided to land on Detizan 5 in the year 5600. He later went back into the Jet with Ankh and went to Uaros in it, where it landed partly buried in the sand. Yy'kaan, a native of Uaros, insisted that they get back on the Jet as the atmosphere was toxic to humans. Zach later landed the Jet back on Detizan 5. Without passengers At some point in the future of Zach's travels, when Ankh and Ekanz no longer accompanied him, Zach was flying the Jet through the Caradan Nebula when he received a distress call from Locke Station. He landed on the station slightly in the past, in order to transmit the signal that his past self received. After defeating the Keyy, Zach left the station in the Jet. Appearances * The Silver Jet * New Egypt * The Strike of Kadius * Monitored * No Oxygen Category:Spacecraft Category:Space-time vessels Category:Spacecraft visited by Zach Archer